Anime Battle Royal III (Bleached)
Rules *Each night; you can attack, attack with a partner, or defend. *You may choose from Suzaku, who will protect you from LeLouche. Radical Ed, who will protect you from the Laughing Man. And Inoue who can undo any harm done during an Attack on you(with the exception of the actions made by Aizen's Complete Hypnotism, when she can only revive you). Only one partner may be used at a time. Heroes have access to all 3, Villains have them specified. Each character only gets to use a Partner once. *Each defense can only be used once throughout the entire game, with the exception of the Rogue Captains who are not attacking on any given night. * The days and nights will be roughly 24 hours, but this will be lenient, especially since I started early. Nights can be finished once everyone has sent in their actions. *Daily Executions will be performed by Soul Society's Captains. *The Blindfold Lynch will again be utilized for LeLouche and The Laughing Man. It cannot be used twice in a row, but it is the only way to lynch either of them. If they are tried for a lynch without a blindfold on LeLouche will use his Geass to free himself. And the Laughing Man will use his cybernetic eyes to hack the nano-machines in everyone and produce a similar effect. There will be no extra deaths from these occurrences though. Also, the 2 Captains, Shunsui and Ukitake cannot be Executed. It will be ambiguous which of the four escaped death that Day. *When a Player tells another a story, there is a 50% chance that they will reveal their identity to the listener. *When a Player teaches another a lesson, there is a 50% chance that they will discover the identity of their subject. *When a player shares a bottle of saké with another player, there is a 50% chance for each of them that they will reveal their identities through drunkenness. *Every player has to send their actions in every night. The Renegade Captains can just send one pm for all of them each night if they want, since only one of them acts. Roles Villains: Each has their own agenda for winning Renegade Captains: (RC) knows each other at the beginning. Only one of them can and must Attack each Night. When one is Attacking, the other two will be nowhere to be found. In other words, the RC's who are not Attacking will have infinite Defenses through out the game until there is only one RC left. Then that last survivor must Attack each Night. They each have different powers and none of them can Attack 2 Nights in a row. They win by killing everyone else. *Aizen: Aizen is the most powerful villain. Aizen once held Soul Society in the palm of hand and is now back to make fools of us again. He uses a technique called Complete Hypnotism. When Aizen Attacks a Defenseless target he first completely manipulates their Night Actions. Then he has a 100% successful kill rate against them. *Ichimaru: (Aizen's personal confidante and assassin) He has a 75% successful kill rate on a Defenseless Player. If he does not Kill though, he will teach them a lesson they will never forget. *Tousen: (Aizen's Disciple) Tousen is Blind and therefore cannot be harmed by LeLouche. He only has a 25% successful kill rate on a Defenseless Player. If he does not kill, he will sit down with them peacefully and share a bottle of saké. Tousen's saké contains poison though and will kill his adversary on the Next Night after they take Action, if they choose to do so. Each RC can only ask for aid from Inoue. She cannot refuse to help even the most awful people. If Kisuke has perfected a technique for the specific RC he targets, he will break all Defenses and kill him with 100% success. *LeLouche: (Disgruntled Prince/High School student) LeLouche wins if everyone else is Dead or under the influence of his Geass. When Attacking, LeLouche has a 1/3 chance of killing a Defense-less victim, a 1/3 chance of teaching them a lesson or a 1/3 chance of casting a Geass Order on them. If the Order is cast on a Player, they will learn LeLouche's Identity. But, the Geass Order will be that that Player can never Attack LeLouche at Night and can never Vote for him during the day. Also, a player under the Order can never reveal LeLouche's Identity or they will instantly kill themselves. They can try to be stealthy and secretive by giving away LeLouche's Identity, but LeLouche may pm me any number of posts he finds to be incriminating and if they are then that player will submit to the will of the Geass Order and die. LeLouche cannot attack himself, nor the same person twice. :LeLouche has 2 defenses: Two times, he can order an Innocent bystander to die for him. :LeLouche can ask for aid from Inoue or Radical Ed :If Suzaku is your Partner the Night LeLouche Attacks you, then he will save you. *The Laughing Man: (Genius Hacker) He wins if everyone else is Dead or Hacked. Our Technological Research division has managed to figure out that as you were all waiting for the portal to Soul Society to open, the Laughing Man somehow injected your bloodstreams with a new nano-technology. The Substance may allow him to control your actions. If he Attacks he has a 1/3 chance of killing a Defenseless target, a 1/3 chance of telling them a story of one of many memorable hacks, and a 1/3 chance of controlling them through those nano-machines. Much like LeLouche's Geass, you will not be able to target the Laughing Man in any way if you get afflicted by this virus he can install. You will learn his Identity if infected, but if he catches you trying to sneak a clue about him, he may pm me at anytime and the virus will mutate into a fatal specimen. The Laughing Man can never Attack himself or the same person twice. :His 2 Defenses are that he will hack his way into our Research Facilities where he cannot be found. :The Laughing Man may ask for assistance from Inoue or Suzaku. :If Radical Ed is your partner on the Night The Laughing Man Attacks you, Ed will use her hacking skills to counteract his. *Grimmjow: (Aizen's Renegade Espada) Grimmjow is out for blood. Aizen created him from a powerful Hollow, but has since lost control of Grimmjow. Now, Grimmjow just wants everyone to join him among the dead. There is no defense from Grimmjow. He wins if everyone else is Dead or made into a Hollow. When he Attacks he has a 50% chance of Killing and a 50% chance of turning his opponent into a fellow Hollow. The transformation will not take effect during game-play though, so it's only impact will be getting Grimmjow one step closer to victory. Grimmjow can never Attack himself or the same person twice. :His 2 Defenses are that he will trick fellow Espada into dying for him. :Grimmjow may ask for assistance from Inoue, Radical Ed or Suzaku Heroes: win by killing all the Villains *Major Kusanagi: (Leader of Intelligence Section 9) Figures out a random Villain every odd day. Each night, the Major can mobilize the Tachikomas to apprehend her suspect. The Tachikomas are programmed to kill anyone who is Defenseless that the Major orders dead. The Major has a 100% successful kill rate against a Defense-less player. When I PM The Major her role I will include a tip from Batou, one of her men. There is a 50% chance Batou is correct. It will be up to The Major if she wants to act on the info. If The Major is Defended properly against any and all of her Attackers any given night, there is a 50/50 chance she has set the perfect trap and will Identity them. :The Major's 2 Defenses are a stealthy retreat to Section 9's base where she cannot be found and Batou will die for her. *Urahara Kisuke: (Genius Death God) Every odd day he creates a technique to effectively destroy a random Renegade Captain. He has a 100% successful kill rate on them even if they are not Attacking that Night. Kisuke has a 50% chance of successfully killing a Defense-less player he Attacks under any other circumstance. Otherwise, he will teach his opponent a lesson. :Kisuke's 2 Defenses are his apprentices who will both die for him. *Gaara: (Unstable Ninja) If Gaara Attacks there is a 1/3 chance Gaara will Kill a Defenseless Player, a 1/3 chance he will tell them a Story of his childhood, and a 1/3 chance he will go completely insane and Attack a random player. This will be obvious in the Night post. :Gaara's 2 Defenses are his siblings Kankuro and Temari who will both die for him. *Jubei: (Legendary Samurai) There is a 50/50 shot he will kill a Defenseless player he Attacks. If he isn't in the mood to Kill, he will sit with them and share a bottle of saké. Also, due to his keen battle instinct, Jubei will know how many Villains still remain after each Night. Just pm me for the info. :Jubei's 2 Defenses are hiding/training off in the distant forests so no one can find him. *Onizuka: (Greatest Teacher/Outlaw Biker) Onizuka is a wild guy, but he also has a soft side. There is a 50% chance he will kill a Defenseless Target and a 50% chance he will teach them a lesson they will never forget. :Onizuka's 2 Defenses are traveling around the bars in outer-Soul Society trying to pick up women. He cannot be found then and will usually be passed out on a bench. *Kyoraku Shunsui: (Captain) Knows who Ukitake is. Shunsui has a 50% chance to kill a Defenseless Player. Otherwise, he will share a bottle of saké with them. Shunsui cannot be Executed. Shunsui's 2 Defenses are lying on the rooftops trying to seduce his Lieutenant when he cannot be found. *Jushiro Ukitake: (Captain) Knows who Shunsui is. Ukitake has a 50% chance to kill a Defenseless Player. Otherwise, he will tell them a story of Ancient Soul Society. Ukitake cannot be Executed. Ukitake's 2 Defenses are when he becomes ill and has to take to bed. His 2 Lieutenants will guard him and die for him. *Ichigo: (Death God/High School Student) Ichigo is getting used to saving Soul Society so he can determine friend from foe pretty easily. If he Attacks, he has a 1/3 chance of killing a Defense-less Character, a 1/3 Chance of teaching them a lesson, and a 1/3 chance of allowing his inner-Hollow to take over. Evil Ichigo will Attack a random Player. Any 1 Night he may use his Bankai technique and have a 100% success rate and burst through any Defense. :Ichigo's 2 defenses are his comrades Renji and Kira who will die for him. *Chad: (Ichigo's Comrade) Chad has a 25% chance of Killing a Defenseless Target. Otherwise, he will teach them a lesson his Grandfather once taught him. *Rukia: (Ichigo's Comrade) Rukia has a 25% chance of killing a Defenseless Target. Otherwise, she will teach them a lesson her deceased Hero Kaien once taught her. *Ishida: (Ichigo's Comrade) Ishida has a 25% chance of Killing a Defenseless Target. Otherwise, he will teach them a lesson that has been passed down through generations of Quincy. :If 2 of Ichigo's Comrades Attack the same Character they increase to 100% efficiency. :If all 3 of Ichigo's Comrades Attack the same Character they increase to 100% efficiency and can break any Defense. :Ichigo's Comrades have no Defenses and must Attack each Night